


Second Coming

by wereleopard58



Series: The Seeds We Sow [4]
Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's back with Sam, Dean and the other members of Torchwood America. Sequel to Something Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Coming

Title: Second Coming  
Author: Wereleopard

Rating: will be nc-17

Pairing: Ianto/Sam

Spoilers: umm will say all of Torchwood and Supernatural just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Supernatural. I wish.

Summary: Ianto's back with Sam, Dean and the other members of Torchwood America. Sequel to Something Supernatural

Here are the chapters to it:

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

Chapter One

Jack stood watching Tosh as she finished on the phone a big smile on her face.

"Ianto's here, they have to pass this was to get to the hub so they are going to stop here." The petite woman said as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Jack smiled sadly. He would be glad to see the young man but knowing that he was getting married to someone else, someone that wasn't him, it broke his heart. He had no idea how he was going to act.

It was going to be difficult watching him get married more so then going to Gwen's wedding.

Gwen turned and looked at Jack. She still loved him, they had split up because Jack couldn't get over the loss of Ianto, and it ate away at him and eventually drove a huge wedge between them. Walking over she touched him on the shoulder.

Jack turned to look at her, Gwen moved forward and whispered. "Are you ok?" She knew this must be breaking his heart. She knew that in his heart he had always thought that Ianto would come back to him, but he never did. This wedding was the final nail in the coffin. Jack was going to really let Ianto go, or try to win him back.

A car coming towards them stopped her thoughts, they both turned to look at it.

"I'm fine Gwen." He whispered. The both of them knowing that he was lying.

Once the car stopped the four doors opened and there stood Ianto all suited and booted looking exactly the same. Jack's heart started to pound at the sight of him, drinking in every little moment like a man in the desert at an oasis. Ianto walked towards them. Either side of him and a step behind was Sam and Dean, behind them and to the side was a blonde woman and a brunette. They all made their way over to Torchwood Three. The stones crunching beneath their feet.

"Ianto!" Tosh shouted and ran to meet him.

Ianto picked her up easily and spun her around the both of them laughing. "Tosh I have missed you so much."

Tosh blushed as they walked back. Jack and Ianto stood staring at each other.

"Ianto." Jack said forcing his voice to be normal.

"Jack." Ianto replied. "You all remember Sam and Dean."

"Of course." Jack smiled. "Congratulations on your up coming wedding we are all looking forward to it."

"Thank you Jack." Sam said smiling softly, knowing how hard this must be for the other man.

"This is Ruby." Ianto pointed to the blonde woman. "And this is Bela." This time he looked over at the brunette.

"It is nice to meet you." Tosh said smiling at the two women who just stood there watching carefully.

Ianto laughed. "They sweethearts when you get to know them."

Dean snorted with laughter. "Right, they're angels."

Ruby and Bela looked at each other shaking their heads.

Gwen nodded at them, not knowing really what to say. Jack was still standing there watching Ianto. "So let's head back to the hub shall we?" She asked.

"That is a good idea Gwen. We can all catch up there."

"Ianto can make some coffee. I've missed your coffee Ianto." Owen said with a laugh.

XXXXX

Ianto stood looking around the hub, a gentle smile on his face. He had truly missed this place and everyone here. The young Welsh also loved his life in America, with the man he loved and his new friends.

Ianto kissed Sam and headed up towards Jack's office where the immortal had headed as soon as they had got back.

"Hello Jack."

Jack looked up and smiled a genuine one. "Hey Ianto. You are uhhh looking good." He paused for a moment. "I've missed you."

Ianto looked down and blushed. "I uhh thank you. I've missed all of you as well." The young man finally looked up. "You look good to. I am sorry about you and Gwen. The wedding looked beautiful, I was sorry I couldn't make it."

"I couldn't move on, so it didn't work between us. The wedding was very beautiful and Gwen understood why you couldn't make it. You were saving Dean's soul. So you are getting married."

Ianto looked up at him searching his face. "Yes I am. Is it ok that I am doing it here?"

Jack smiled moving towards the young man and placing a hand on his face. "If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy."

Ianto smiled staring into those familiar blue eyes. "Thanks. It is really good to see you Jack. I have missed you."

Ianto turned and headed back to join the others. Jack stood there as tears rolled down his face, his heart breaking.

Chapter Two

Ruby sat down her long blonde hair cascading down her back, a tight jacket top and jeans. She stretched her legs out in front of her watching the new people. Watching them with suspicious eyes, Ianto may trust them, but she didn't know them.

Bela moved near her and sat down running a hand through her dark long hair. The brown leather jacket making slight noise as she moved, crossing her legs at the knees looking elegant as she did so but the same look at Ruby had in her eyes. Suspicious.

Owen sat looking at the two women. "So you all work together, so how does it work?"

Ruby and Bela looked at him and turned to Sam and Dean. The two Americans started to laugh.

"We have a main base of operations, we have some people that work there all the time one is Ash, he is strange but a genius and Ellen. She is cool and has lots of contacts. She had a little time on her hands when her place was destroyed. The five of us head out and hunt. We have now started up a main database where other hunters contact us with demons or anything Supernatural. We also contact them if we need help."

"So uhhh Dean about this soul thing why aren't you?" Tosh mumbled pointing to the ground.

Dean grinned and winked at her. "I was just too hot for them."

Sam rolled his eyes, Ruby and Bela laughed.

"Yeah that is the reason why Dean." Ianto said as he joined them.

Gwen turned to Dean. "How did you really manage to get free?"

"Ianto saved me." Dean said smiling at the Welshman.

"We worked together, it was a team effort."

"Ianto you were the only one there and you saved us." Ruby said grinning.

"Saved who?" Jack asked as he joined them.

"Dean, Ruby and myself, he saved all of our damned souls." Bela's eyes were full of pain.

"All of you?" Owen muttered.

"Yes, he is our hero." Dean batted his eyelashes.

"The truth is Sam and didn't want to break in some newbie's. You know the saying better the devil you know." Ianto laughed and the others joined in.

Jack smiled sadly and saw how he had created a family with these people. He wasn't sure he knew this confident, charming young man anymore but it didn't stop him from wanting to find out.

"So how did you do it Ianto, did you go all Supermen all of a sudden?" Owen sniggered.

Ianto shook his head. "I shot a demon called Lilith, with a special gun. A colt."

Sam walked over to Ianto and pulled him into his arms holding him. "It wasn't your fault, we had tried everything else." Ruby, Dean and Bela moved closer to the two men.

"What happened?" Tosh asked gently not sure she actually wanted to know.

"The demon inhabited the body of a little girl; we tried everything to exorcise her nothing worked. The colt was our last choice, it wasn't supposed to be Ianto who fired the gun but," Dean looked down at his shoes. "He ended up with it, if he hadn't shot her…"

"We'd all be in hell." Ruby finished for him.

Everyone jumped as a phone rang. Ianto, without moving from Sam's arms, pulled a phone out of his pocket. A smile appeared on his face. "I've got to take this." He should the display to Sam. Kelly Jones. Ianto rushed of putting the phone to his ear.

"It's Kelly." Sam said with a grin.

XXXXX

Annaka stood in the nightclub; it was heaven and hell night. Her tight red cat suit hugged every inch of her body. The stiletto boots added height and gave people a lot of fantasies. The whip in her hand, which she tapped against her thigh, was to cause pain some enjoyed it and some didn't.

The demon was back in Cardiff, to get revenge on Torchwood. Then she would find out where the Winchester's were and do the same. Somehow Dean had not been sent to hell. For a while that would have been punishment for Sam, losing his brother that way but because it hadn't happened she was going to have to come up with something else.

Chapter Three

Tosh grinned at Ianto. "Sooooo." She drawled. "Have you had a stag do?"

Sam looked at Dean then back to Ianto. "No we haven't had time."

"What's a stag do?" Sam asked.

Ianto laughed. "It's a party that the groom has before he marries, you know the last night of freedom thing."

"Oh you mean a bachelor party." Dean grinned. "They definitely haven't had one but I happen to think it is a great idea."

"So, how about tonight?" Owen said with a laugh.

"Sounds good, it would be nice to see some people in a more natural environment." Dean turned and winked at Tosh who blushed.

Owen stopped and stared at the two of them not sure what to make of this. Tosh had always been there for him, he knew that she liked him but now Dean was in the picture.

Jack walked down to the main part of the hub and heard the conversation, he took a deep breath.

"That sounds like a good. How about we meet here in a couple of hours and head off."

Ianto watched Jack for a moment, turned to Sam and smiled. He knew that Sam was still a bit weary about how he felt about Jack but this was the one thing he could do to prove that he loved Sam. He was going to marry him.

XXXXX

They all sat around the table at the pub, drinks in hand laughing and joking. Ruby shook her head, she was now getting used to being treated as human. Sam did it to a point, but Ianto he treated her as a sister. It was a strange feeling and all she wanted to do now was make sure that he was happy.

Her eyes landed on Jack, he was the one person that could cause problems. She had thought about killing him but knew it was wrong and Ianto would never forgive her, plus he couldn't die. Deep down Ruby knew that she wouldn't have done even if it was possible but if he did anything to hurt her friends, she would, without a second though torture him for eternity.

Jack stared at the blonde woman, he smiled and she stared back coolly.

"So," Jack said as he turned away from her and looked at Ianto. "How is Torchwood 5 really doing?"

"It's great; I mean talk about field work. We have also built up a great network of hunters and the database of demons and supernatural goings on are amazing." Ianto gushed; he loved talking about his work.

Sam shook his head and smiled lovingly. "You are such a geek, it is a good think I love you."

Dean had just taken a mouthful of beer and spat it out as soon as Sam started to talk. "You are calling him a geek. You are one to talk."

Sam and Ianto grin at each other. "That is why we get on so well." Ianto said placing his hand over Sam's.

Jack stayed with a false smile on his face, when all he wanted to do was scream at them and tell Ianto to marry him

Tosh took hold of Ianto's hand. "I can't believe you are getting married tomorrow. Is Kelly and the others here?"

"Yes they arrived today and are in the hotel. So I will give you their room numbers. You are in charge being maid of honour and all." Ianto grinned.

Tosh couldn't believe that Ianto had asked her, she was so excited. She had been talking to Kelly and the other girls since they found out arranging the dresses that would suit all of them.

"I will do, I have Kelly's number in case I need to call her."

"So being the best man I get to escort the lovely maid of honour and get the first dance." Dean smiled at Tosh. "Of course there is the point in the evening they we get caught making out."

Tosh laughed, blushing again. Dean seemed to make her do that but she didn't mind the thought of them kissing.

"I know it is boring but we have had long flight and it is going to be a long day tomorrow so I think we should break this party up. We can really celebrate tomorrow at the reception." Ianto said yawning.

Jack made his way back to the hub by himself. Gwen had tried to talk to him but he wasn't interested, he just wanted to be alone and wallow.

XXXXX

Ianto looked very smart as normal in his suit. Smiling he whispered the words that would make him the happiest man alive. "I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Ianto leant forward his eyes closing; his husband's lips gently touched his. Their first kiss as a married couple.

Ianto opened his eyes and stared into a pair of bright blue ones. "I love you Jack."

Jack sat up quickly, breathing deeply at how real the dream felt. The lump in his throat choking him.

XXXXX

Ianto and Sam had separate rooms the night before the wedding to keep in as much tradition as they could. There was a knock at his door waking him from a deep sleep. He stumbled his way to the door and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I need to talk to you." Jack said as he walked past Ianto into the bedroom.

Chapter Four

The door closed behind Jack but before Ianto could say anything. He was pulled against a hard chest and was being kissed. All the past memories came rushing in and just for a moment Ianto relaxed into the kiss. Realising what he was doing, he pulled back.

"Jack what are you doing?" Ianto muttered as he walked away running a hand through his hair.

"Ianto, I love you."

"Tough, how dare you come here the night before my wedding and pull this crap." Ianto sighed. "I'm sorry but Jack it has been a year and a half. Let it go."

"I told you back then that I didn't think I could let you go and I haven't been able to. I thought that we could…" Jack's voice trailed off.

"You thought that we could what, exactly. That I would leave Sam, the night before we get married and run off with you? Jack this isn't a romance film."

"Ianto if you would only give me a chance."

"A chance to do what exactly, I love Sam and I am going to marry him." Ianto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Jack, if you are going to pull something tomorrow, don't come. Don't get me wrong I want you to be there for the most important day of my life, because you have been important in my life. But, if you are going to screw up my wedding day I'd rather you not be there. You better go." Ianto turned away.

"Please," Jack begged but Ianto still had his back to him. "Ok I'll go."

Ianto turned around and walked to the door with him. "Jack if you do anything to ruin it tomorrow just remember I will never forgive you." With that Ianto closed the door.

Jack sighed and leant against it.

Ianto walked over to the bed and sat down. Picking up the phone he dialed. "Hey Sam, I just wanted to hear your voice. Ianto smiled. "Look, Jack was here. No I'm fine but he kissed me. He said he loved me and wanted me back. No of course I am not I love you. I told him if he was going to try anything tomorrow not to come and if he did ruin it I would never forgive him. I know, I love you too. See you at the church."

XXXXX

Jack turned to knock on the door when he heard Ianto's voice. Ianto had phoned Sam and told him everything. Jack felt, once again, like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He pushed away from the door and made his way out of the hotel and back to the hub.

XXXXX

Sam frowned as he put down the phone. Dean came out of the bathroom, the phone had woken him but as soon as he heard who it was he headed to the toilet. There was no way that he was going to listen to Sam talk mushy to the man who he was marrying.

"So are you two lovebirds. "Dean stopped speaking as soon as he saw his brothers face. "What's wrong?"

"Jack paid Ianto and visit; he kissed him and told Ianto he loved him. He wanted Ianto to leave me."

"He what?" Dean opened and closed his mouth.

"Ianto told him to leave and that he didn't want Jack there tomorrow if he was going to ruin it and if Jack did anything to do that he would never forgive him."

"So why the long face?"

"Do you think he is just settling for me?" Sam asked staring up at his brother.

Dean walked over and sat next to him.

"No, Ianto loves you. You can tell that by the way he looks at you. Wait didn't I tell you this last time we were here? You are going to get married tomorrow and be nauseatingly happy."

Sam laughed at his brother's face. "Thanks Dean, you are definitely the best man."

"So what has Ianto told you about Tosh?" Dean grinned.

Sam groaned. "Well she is way too smart for you."

Dean grabbed a pillow and hit his brother with it. "Try and get some more sleep if you can. It's a big day tomorrow."

XXXXX

Ianto and Sam stood smiling. Dean next to Sam and Tosh next to Ianto and next to here were Kelly, Chelsea, Peaches and Chloe. It was only a small intimate affair. When they got back to America they were going to have another ceremony and a party for their friends there.

"If anyone has any reason why these two people should not marry, speak up now or forever hold your peace..."

"You have to stop the wedding." Jack ran down the aisle.

Ianto looked at Sam and then turned to glare at the man who had just ruined his wedding day.

Chapter Five

Kelly turned and glared at Jack she knew that he hadn't been good enough for her uncle. Ianto opened and closed his mouth he never Jack would actually interrupt his wedding. Sam clenched his hands into fists trying to give Jack the benefit of the doubt.

Ruby stood, her hand caressing the knife she had hidden beneath her jacket. Gwen looked at Tosh and Owen nervously; none of them knew what was going on.

"Jack how dare you?" Ianto's voice was a cold as ice.

"It's not what…" Jack started to talk.

"How about we check to see if my knife can get rid of him like it does demons?" Ruby smirked.

"No, listen it's..." Before Jack could finish there was a crash at the church door. "See I told you I had a reason."

He shut his mouth quickly when he saw the look that Ianto gave him.

"Shall I?" Ruby asked.

"Go ahead, as quickly as possible and try to interrogate at least one of them this time?" Ianto asked politely.

Ruby grinned and winked at him, meeting the demons as the appeared at the end of the aisle.

"Look it's the demon bitch, who betrayed her own kind."

Jack turned and looked at Ianto. "You have a demon working for you?"

"WE have a demon HELPING us, yes we do."

"Why?" Tosh asked.

"Because she has helped Sam a lot and she has an amazing amount of knowledge, admittedly we do try and keep her away from other hunters. A lot of them are not exactly the understanding type."

Dean burst out laughing.

"Do you want to talk to this one or shall I just kill him?" Ruby called out.

They all walked down, where Ruby healed the man down, knife at his throat.

"Why did you attack us?"

"I ain't telling you crap." The man spat out, his eyes landed on the two brothers and he started to laugh. "Well, the Winchester brothers. She only thought Torchwood would be here but you too, that is what you call the icing on the cake." The demon suddenly realised what he said.

"Annaka." Dean muttered.

The man screamed as the knife plunged up from underneath his chin. His face lighting from within and then it faded as the demon was killed.

Bela walked towards them. "Annaka?"

"When we last came over here, when I first met Ianto there had been a lot of possessions. One of the demons that escaped was trying to make an army. We kind of got in the way, but all in all I would say it was the best trip I ever made." Sam turned and smiled at Ianto.

"Well I, for one are glad that you met Ianto. I am sure the others are too since he was the one that saved our collective asses." Ruby grinned at the man who had become a friend. Someone who listened to her.

"Let's get back to the hub; we need to figure out what is going on." Jack said as he started to walk away.

"No." Ianto called out. Everyone turned to look at him. "I came here to get married to Sam and I am not leaving this church until I do."

Sam smiled. "I can't think of anything I would rather do."

"This really isn't the time." Jack muttered.

"Well we could all day very soon at the hands of Annaka, so in my mind there isn't a more perfect time."

XXXXX

Annaka grinned as one of her minions stood in front of her. "So you ran, saving your own life." The woman nodded nervously. "Well I am glad that you did, I'll get revenge on all of them. It is a good day indeed. I get Torchwood and the Winchester's."

XXXXX

The priest looked around nervously. "I now present you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Sam bent his head and kissed his husband. This had been a long time coming and he couldn't be happier. Ianto placed a hand against Sam's cheek, as they pulled away from a sweet kiss.

"How did I get so lucky?" Ianto whispered.

"I think I am the lucky one." Sam grinned.

"And I think I am going to throw up or die of a diabetic coma with all this sugary sweetness." Dean muttered but with a smile on his face, with everything his brother had been through he deserved some happiness and that is what Ianto gave him.

Jack's nails, still digging into the palm of his hands he had to force himself not to stand and not to say anything. It was his own fault that he had lost Ianto and now the man he had loved was married. Gwen reached out and touched his arm, she felt sorry for him. She would always love him but he had played a game, he wanted his and cake and to eat it. In the end he had lost both of them because of it.

Jack wiped away the tears and stood. "I think we can go to the pub quickly for a drink before we had back to the hub. Then we can try and find Annaka, well all of us apart from the happy couple after the drinks they can go back to the hotel we'll call when we need you."

Ianto reached out but then dropped his arm. "Thank you." He whispered.

Dean grinned. "Well as best man." He grabbed hold of Tosh and kissed her. She melted in his arms.

Owen did a great impression of a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth.

Chapter Six

They all sat around the table laughing and joking. Jack forced himself to join in, to be happy. As the evening went on he actually did start to enjoy himself.

He looked over at Tosh and smiled. Dean was sitting next to her flirting and kissing her, she glowed with happiness. Jack just hoped that Tosh wouldn't be hurt.

"So how did you all become part of Torchwood?" Bela asked looking at everyone; she hadn't heard much about their history from Ianto, hell she hadn't even heard much of his past.

The Torchwood, Cardiff group looked at each other. "I suppose it would be easier if we started with my story then." Jack smiled. "I was born in the 51st Century, I became a time agent and don't ask. I travelled back to the second world war where I met a man called the Doctor." Jack looked over at Ianto. "He, Rose and I travelled through time and space in his ship called the Tardis. I fell in love with her and then with him."

"Jack you don't have to." Ianto whispered.

"It's ok, I keep people from getting close to me and then I lose them. I'm going to loose everyone eventually so I might as well let them in. Where was I?"

"In love with them." Ruby said.

"Right, but something happened from what the Doctor told me I was killed by the Daleks, but at that point Rose had taken the time vortex inside of her. She brought me back, I can't die."

Bela laughed. "You're kidding." The noise died away as, apart from Ruby no one else made a move. "You're not kidding."

"Nope, not kidding. I managed to get back to earth and I was blackmailed into working for Torchwood waiting for the Doctor to come back, to cure me. In 1999 New Years Eve I got back to the hub from a mission, our then boss had killed everyone and gave me Torchwood 3. I knew I had to change things and so I started to recruit and here we are."

XXXXX

Annaka grinned and looked around at her small army; it was growing stronger and stronger. Her enemies would soon bow down to her; there was no one and nothing to stand in her way. Well, there wouldn't be soon once Torchwood and the Winchester's were gone.

XXXXX

Ianto finally told his story. Sam held onto his hand as said why he wanted to join Torchwood 3 and what happened to Lisa. He turned and smiled sadly at Sam.

"But looking back on everything it got me to where and who I am now, that is something I can't regret." He smiled at his old friends and his new ones.

Sam and Ianto stared deeply into each others eyes.

Dean grinned at his brother. "Well I think the love bird's better head off or they might give everyone a show and, I, for one would rather not see that."

The two men blushed. "Great, he's my brother-in-law" Ianto muttered with a grin. "Talk about black sheep of the family."

"Hey, enough of that." Dean hugged his brother and Ianto.

Ianto and Sam waved to everyone as they moved to leave.

"We'll call you when we have some more information but we'll make sure that you have uhhh time." Jack said softly.

"Thank you Jack." Sam nodded knowing how hard it was for the other man, he knew how hard it would have been for him if had to watch Jack and Ianto get married.

XXXXXX

Ianto and Sam got to their door but before the young Welshman could do anything Sam picked him up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Ianto said laughing.

"Carrying you over threshold, then I plan to take you to the bed. At that point I will strip you, taste and explore every inch of you. If you have no objections of course."

Ianto licked his lips in anticipation. "Nope, no objections at all."

Sam smirked, his eyes darkening with desire. His voice deeper. "So get the door and we can get started."

Ianto's hand shot out holding the key card. His hands trembling with excitement that he couldn't get the door opened quickly enough. Sam stood there watching laughing softly. His breath blowing in Ianto's ear, the door finally opened.

Ianto turned his head and kissed Sam hard. "As long as I get to return the favour later and I can explore?"

"I think we can arrange that." Sam walked through the door, it slamming closed behind them. He walked over to the bed and placed Ianto on it. "Let's start with the shoes and socks and I'll work my way up."

Chapter Seven

Ianto watched Sam as his 'husband' pulled of his shoes and socks gently massaging his feet. Sam crawled up onto the bed so he was at eye level with Ianto's belt.

"I did say I was going to work my way up." Sam whispered huskily.

Reaching out he undid the belt and the trousers, he pulled them down and tossed them on the floor. Ianto was dressed in his tight underwear, shirt, tie, waistcoat and suit jacket. Sam leaned forward and laid his head against Ianto's thigh, his hand caressing the hard length under thin material.

Ianto moved pushing himself harder towards the toying hand. Sam laughed softly and moved so he could put his mouth where his hand had been.

"Damn tease." Ianto groaned.

Sam moved up so he was eye to eye with his lover, his hands slid down inside to touch the hard shaft. Sam moved his hand up and down slowly.

"This is our wedding night; we want it to be special." Sam said against Ianto's lips as he kissed him.

"Sam, I would have been happy if as soon as we walked through the door you fucked me against the wall."

Sam groaned at the image that flashed through his mind. "I want it slow and gentle the first time, the hard and fast will be later."

"I am going to kill you." Ianto growled.

"No you're not; you love me far too much for that." Sam laughed, with another gentle peck against Ianto's lips he moved back down. He took hold of Ianto's underwear and pulled it down slowly, watching as Ianto's erection sprang free.

Sam opened his mouth and slid it over the head of Ianto's cock. Slowly moving his head up and down taking in as much as he could. Ianto's hands slid into Sam's hair, trying to get his lover to move faster.

Sam was not going to be hurried; this was going to something that neither of them was ever going to forget. Ianto felt as if he were in heaven, his cock being engulfed by Sam's amazing mouth.

Sam reached down and rubbed his own cock through his suit trousers, not wanting to come until he was inside Ianto. He released Ianto's cock, licking the head and down the vein that ran down to the base. He sucked one ball into his mouth and then the other.

He parted Ianto's legs wide. "Hold them up Ianto."

Ianto let go of the hair he had in a tight grip, grabbing his thighs he held himself open.

Sam groaned at the sight, he bent his head forward and licked around the puckered hole. He couldn't wait; they could do slow another time. All he wanted was Ianto after everything that had happened they had finally gotten married and he wanted to be inside of the man he loved, desperately.

"Sam." Ianto moaned.

Sam muttered, not wanting to be interrupted later to get them. "Lube, condoms."

Ianto released his thighs reached across to the drawer beside the bed where they had placed everything; he stuck his hand in groping blindly trying to find what they needed. He finally found them both and passed them to Sam and then held himself open once again.

Sam grinned at Ianto's impatience and how wanton his lover was acting. He opened the lube and covered three fingers. With another lick at the hole he pushed the first finger in, moving it until it moved freely, then a second scissoring widening him, then the third finger was pushed in making Ianto wider.

"Ianto I want you to ride me." Sam pulled out his fingers, undid his trousers and pulled his cock out. He lay down on the bed, erection pushing up towards his stomach hard and aching pre-come dripping from the top.

Ianto straddle Sam grinning down at the other man, taking hold of Sam's cock he guided it into his own body. Sliding down slowly, feeling it enter him bit by bit.

"Oh god." Ianto whispered reverently.

Sam closed his eyes, but in his mind he could still see Ianto taking him in, still dressed from the waist upwards. It wasn't long before he could feel Ianto sitting on his lap. "You are going to move aren't you?" Sam choked out.

Ianto laughed softly, Sam forced his eyes to open and his breath caught in his chest at the absolute love that was written across Ianto's face.

"I love you." Ianto said softly.

"I love you to." Sam smiled back. "Not to ruin this moment but can you please, please move."

"I want you to beg and that wasn't nearly good enough, but you will later." Ianto moved up until only the tip was left inside of him.

"Or I'll make you beg." With that Sam grabbed Ianto's hips and pulled him down, hard.

Ianto gasped as the pleasure shot through his body. He moved up and down fucking himself on Ianto's cock.

"I need more." Ianto threw his head back.

Sam grabbed hold of Ianto's tie and pulled him down kissing him hard. Wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist he turned them over so Sam could bring Ianto's legs up and fuck him harder and faster.

"Sorry, the slow will have to come later." Sam gasped his hips moving, his cock pounding harder and faster.

Ianto screamed as Sam hit his prostrate, and then continued to hit it over and over again.

"I didn't want slow." The Welshman's voice was broken as he could hardly catch a breath.

Sam felt the tingle go down his spine he knew that he wasn't going to last long. "Touch yourself Ianto, come for me."

Ianto took hold of his erection and started to pump in time with Sam's thrusts.

"SAM." Ianto screamed as he came, his body tightening around Sam's cock pulling an orgasm from him.

Sam collapsed on top of Ianto both men breathing heavily.

"So." Sam whispered kissing Ianto.

"Well let's get out of these clothes, rest a bit and then you can have me against the wall or maybe I'll make you face the wall while I fuck you blind." Ianto grinned as Sam rolled of him and pulled Ianto into his arms.

XXXXX

Jack sat in his office staring down at a picture of him and Ianto. "I did this, I drove him away."

"He is happy though." Dean said as he walked into the office.

"What?"

"Ianto, he is happy. He and Sam are so in love with each other it is actually sickening. We all make sure nothing happens to him."

Jack nodded as Dean left him alone."

XXXXX

Sam turned and pulled a naked Ianto tightly against him. They had managed to clean themselves off and get undressed before collapsing into bed wrapping their arms around each other.

"We need to eat." Ianto whispered against Sam's chest, flicking his tongue against a nipple until it hardened.

"Yeah I know."

Ianto rolled away from him and grabbed the phone. Sam stroked a hand down the bare back in front of him. His wedding band on his finger. He gently touched it smiling. He had never felt this happy and never dreamed that he would be married.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible, I love you more and more everyday." Sam choked on the words.

Ianto turned the phone in his hand and he smiled a blinding smile. "Do you know something? That is a huge coincidence because funny enough I feel the same way about you."

Chapter Eight

Sam had his shower first as Ianto had ordered food for them. He opened the door a towel wrapped around his waist.

Ianto walked out of the bathroom in a robe, he smiled as he watched Sam push the food to one side. Ianto's eyes roamed down the strong back and the most perfect ass he had ever seen. Walking over to the cabinet he picked up the lube and condoms.

He walked over to Sam as soon as the door was shut and pushed him against the wall loosening the towel so it fell to the floor.

"This is definitely the best thing I have ever unwrapped." Ianto whispered licking Sam's ear, smiling as soon as he felt the shiver run down the other man's body.

"Food." Sam choked out.

"We can have it cold, later, much later. I want to fuck you against this wall."

"Oh god." Sam groaned becoming hard very quickly.

"We don't know how much time we have and we do need to eat, so my love this is going to be hard and quick." Ianto's accent becoming stronger.

"Well stop talking already." Sam pushed his body back against Ianto's.

"Part you legs, bend forwards and brace your hands on the wall." Ianto ordered.

"I love when you take charge, it does cause a bit of a problem in public places." The young American chuckled.

That sound died as soon as Ianto lubed and pushed the first finger in; as soon as it slid in and out smoothly he added the second and then the third. Finally happy that Sam was open enough he put on a condom and slicked himself. Pushing forward slowly he entered his husband.

Ianto could not keep the smile of his face at that thought. Once he was completely in he then moved in and out slowly making sure that Sam was ready. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

Ianto pulled out and slammed back in hard. Sam's arms bulged, keeping him from hitting the wall as Ianto fucked him hard and fast over and over again. Ianto threw back his head, eyes closed as he lost himself in the moment, in the feeling he got being inside the man he loved. The image of them saying their vows hit him bringing him hard and quick.

Sam groaned as he felt the erratic thrusts as Ianto came. "Touch yourself, Sam. Come for me."

Sam reached down, taking hold of his cock and pumped hard it didn't take long before he came screaming Ianto's name.

"Not that I minded but that was, well, quick?" Sam asked when Ianto pulled out of him and he could turn around.

"I closed my eyes and saw us taking our vows and it suddenly hit me, we're married."

Sam pulled Ianto into his arms. "No regrets?"

"Never." Ianto pulled back and kissed him softly and sweetly. "We'd better eat; we've already had more time that I thought we were going to get."

Sam bent down to pick up the towel. "Me too."

Ianto bent his head sideways and just stared. "How did I get so lucky?"

Sam grinned at him. "Funny I wonder the same thing, it was just meant to be."

XXXXX

Dean walked over to Tosh's station. "Hey, you didn't mind about the kiss did you?"

Tosh bowed her head and blushed. "No I didn't mind at all." She looked up and smiled.

"So I know how Jack got here and Ianto. Owen doesn't look like he really wants to tell so what is your story."

"I'm smart, very smart really. My mother was kidnapped and I was blackmailed into stealing some blueprints and creating the device. Which I did, when I handed it over the woman said I was a victim of my own success and if I didn't continue to help they were going to kill her." Dean reached over and took hold of her hand.

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, that's ok. Unit arrived and arrested me; I was put in this tiny cell. No solicitors, no police, no judge and no jury. They just convicted me. Then one day, I don't remember how long had passed each day eventually just blurred into the next. I was told that I had an inspection, the door opened and there he was. Jack. He said he could get me out if I gave him 5 years. I didn't have a choice really, but looking back I don't have any regrets. Working here at Torchwood is amazing, even through all the heartache and pain."

Dean reached forward, placing a hand behind her neck he pulled her into a kiss. A slow long heated kiss.

XXXXX

Owen walked down the stairs with Jack. As soon as he saw Tosh and Dean he moved forward. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Don't Owen." Jack whispered.

"Look at them?" Owen said as he pointed.

"Yes, she looks happy. She knows that Dean will be leaving. It is up to her, you had lots of chances to go out with her but you didn't. Now, you have to stand back, just like I eventually had to."

Owen nodded his face full of sadness as he looked over at the two people who had just finished kissing and were smiling at each other.

"I've got some news." Gwen called out.

"You better call the boys back." Jack ordered as he and Owen joined Tosh and Dean. After all they still had a mission to complete, a demon to destroy. Annaka.

Chapter Nine

Dean, Ruby and Gwen had headed out to get the ingredients so the Winchesters could make a pouch so the others would not get possessed liked Ianto had done last time.

Jack turned to Ianto. "Why don't you need one?"

Ianto turned and grinned at Sam. Sam then pulled down the front of his t-shirt and there was a tattoo.

"We all have one, in the business we are in you can't be too careful." Sam laughed.

"You have a tattoo Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Yes I do as Sam said it is safer all around."

Jack took a deep breath. "Sam can I talk to you privately?"

Sam turned to Ianto who shrugged his shoulders. "Ok,"

The two of them headed towards Jack's office.

"Tosh can I talk to you?" Owen asked.

"Sure Owen is everything ok?"

Owen nodded and headed towards the autopsy room, Tosh followed him.

Ianto walked over to Bela and smiled. "So what do you think?"

Bela grinned back. "Interesting bunch."

Ianto had never really talked to Bela about her past they all avoided it and the same with Ruby but after he talked about his, he really wanted to know.

"Bela, tell me something about yourself?"

Her face paled as she turned to him. "It doesn't matter."

"I, look I kept a cyber woman hidden nearly had all of my friends killed and possibly the whole of the human race." He waited until Bela looked at him. "I know you sold your soul. Just tell me, please."

Bela stood and had her back to him. "I was 14 when I made the deal. I had my parents killed." Her voice was cold.

"Why?" Ianto asked he knew her and there had to be a reason, he hoped there was a reason.

"My father," Bela choked on the words but still managed to continue. "When my mother went out he would come into my room. I would be sitting on my bed very prim and proper praying that he would leave me alone. I would stare up at him as he came into my room and closed the door behind him. I.I.I.I." She bowed her head.

Ianto was on his feet in an instant and pulled her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. "Oh god I shouldn't have asked." He muttered his heart breaking now he understood why she was the way she was. She was scared to let people close to her because they might have treated her like her father did or find out what she did to escape.

"Don't tell anyone." She whispered against his shoulder.

"Of course, this is just between you and me. It doesn't change how I see or feel about you. I thought you would like to know."

She sniffed; Ianto pulled out a hanky and handed it to her. Bela looked up and gave him a watery smile.

XXXXX

Tosh smiled at Owen.

"I don't think you should spend so much time with Dean." He stated.

Tosh opened her mouth in shock.

Chapter Ten

Sam quietly followed Jack into his office, his face full of suspicion. Jack stopped at his desk and turned to the younger man.

"You've won," Jack paused, "for now."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"When you break his heart and I really believe you will I'll be waiting. I will find you, hurt you and then take Ianto back where he belongs, which is with me." Jack smirked.

"I'm not going to hurt Ianto; you'll going to wait a long time."

Jack laughed. "I have more time than you can ever imagine."

Sam looked at him carefully. "What if you were with someone else, in love with someone else?"

"There is no one else. If I was seeing someone, I would leave them. I have lived a long time and loved many people. I took Ianto for granted, I took his love for granted and I lost him, when I get my next chance I am not going to make that mistake again."

"You aren't going to get another chance Jack."

Jack laughed. "I know you are not that naive Sam, you can die I can't. If anything happens to you where do you think Ianto will turn? I am going to remain his friend so he knows I am always going to be there. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you but just remember." Jack walked over to him and whispered into his ear. "I will be in contact with Ianto all the time, whispering things in his ear through the phone line. Reminding him of all the good times we had. Making him laugh and smile."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam moved away slightly so he can stare into Jack's eyes.

"I'm just warning you; spend as much time as you can with him now. Make all the memories you can because it won't last. I have learnt to become a very patient man."

XXXXX

Tosh followed Owen until they were alone. He turned to face her.

"Owen what is it?" She asked.

"I want you to stop spending so much time with Dean." Owen stated a matter of factly.

"You want me to what?" Tosh was sure she had misheard.

"I said I want you to stop seeing Dean." He repeated.

Tosh opened and closed her mouth. She tried to talk again. "You have to be kidding me Owen."

"No I."

"Shut up, you have no right to say that. Just because you don't want me, you don't want anyone else to want me. Well tough. Ever since you have been here, I've been in love with you but you never showed any interest apart from being a friend and now I have found someone who I find extremely attractive, who makes me laugh and I enjoy talking to and you want me to stop seeing him?"

"He only wants you for sex." Owen muttered.

Tosh laughed out loudly. "I know he does Owen. Dean is going back to America. We have talked about this."

"You and Dean have talked about having sex?" Owen gaped at her.

"Not exactly but I don't want a relationship look how they turn out for me. You are the perfect example, you never noticed me as a woman. I was just Tosh. I want to have fun; I want to enjoy myself I think I can have that with Dean while he is here. I deserve that, just for once."

"I don't want to see you can hurt." Owen sighed.

"Well it my choice and Dean can do what he wants. I'm sure he is going to very good at it and I can't wait to find out and you Owen have nothing to say in this, it is my decision." Tosh turned and walked away smiling to herself, feeling more confident. Maybe after Dean and her got to know each other better and he left she could finally move on with her life, a life with someone that wasn't Dr Owen Harper.

Owen watched her leave, his chest ached. He'd lost something precious, something he didn't realise he had.

XXXXX

Ianto smiled as he saw Sam walk back towards them, the smile vanished slightly as he saw the intense look in his husband's face and the smile on Jack's.

Ianto walked towards him and placed a hand on his face.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

Sam smiled. "I just can't believe how much I love you and that you are all mine."

"What did he say to you?" Ianto looked over at Jack.

"Nothing important, we're together that is all that matters."

'That's right." Ianto touched his lips to Sam's and kissed him gently.

"Oh god they're still at it. After all this time you thought they'd get past this sickly stage." Dean muttered but with a smile on his face.

Tosh walked up to Dean took hold of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. "Sorry." She blushed.

"Oh don't be sorry. I'm not." Dean looked down at her with smouldering green eyes.

"Now is not the time or place for this." Owen growled as he walked towards them.

"This is not the time now but later, oh but later is definitely time." Dean's eyes remained on Tosh.

"I definitely agree." Sam whispered watching Ianto hungrily.

"What is it with the damn Winchester brothers?" Owen turned away.

"I don't know but where can I get one?" Gwen joked.

"Let's get ready." Ruby commanded.

XXXXX

Annaka looked around. "It's time."

Chapter Eleven

Torchwood three and five slowly made their way into a large abandoned warehouse. Tosh and Dean hid waiting to make sure that the demons were inside before they started to salt all the doors and windows trapping them.

"You do realise that this could be a trap?" Owen muttered his voice petulant not liking the idea of Tosh and Dean being alone.

"No, really we never even considered that." Bela replied sarcastically.

Jack turned around and glared at them both. "Will you both please conc." The words died as he was hit hard in the chest by a large man, his eyes black.

Jack looked around and saw that everyone was fighting the small demon army attacked all at the same time so there had been no chance to give out a warning.

Owen held up his gun and shot the woman coming at him; she stopped down for a moment and looked down in surprise. Anger covered her face as she glared at the young doctor.

"Nothing personal." Owen said with a quick grin he turned and ran. "How the hell are we supposed to kill them?"

"Don't worry Owen there is a plan." Ianto said as he punched one of the demons.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Mr Jones." A feminine voice said behind him. Ianto turned and standing there was Annaka. "If only they didn't exorcise my demon. You would have been a wonderful addition, you brains, your lucks and that lovely accent. You would have been so much fun to have around. We could have had so much fun together."

"I don't think so." Ianto replied landing a roundhouse kick to her face.

Sam took one last look at Ianto and ran to the office they needed to get rid of all the demons and this had worked before. You had to love a place that had a microphone and speakers.

Jack opened and closed his mouth as he saw Ianto fight. A woman punched him hard in the face reminding him that he had to concentrate on the fight at hand and not on the love of his very long life.

Sam's voice echoed over the PA system. It distracted Annaka enough that Ruby threw her knife at Ianto; he rolled and picked it up as he got to his feet standing face to face with and plunging the knife deep into her chest.

Annaka fell against him; Ianto slowly lowered her to the ground. "We could have had so much fun." Her eyes closed the petite body dying along with the demon inhabitant.

"I'm sorry." Ianto whispered.

The demons screamed around them trying to escape but all the doors and windows had been secured by salt.

The mob of peoples heads threw back screaming as the black smoke left the bodies and vanished up and out of the warehouse.

Jack walked over to Ianto rubbing his face where he had been hit.

"Ianto why didn't you wait? You could have saved her."

"No Jack I couldn't the body was dead, when the demon died there was nothing left animating it."

Jack opened and closed his mouth watching the sadness run across Ianto's face all he wanted to do was wipe away the pain and hurt, to keep him safe and sound.

XXXXX

Owen growled as he took another mouthful of drink trying to erase the memory of watching Dean and Tosh leaving together. He knew that the older Winchester was going to break her heart.

XXXXX

Dean and Tosh stood in the doorway of her apartment, cupping her cheek he bent his head forward and kissed her. She smiled took hold of his hand and lead him to her bedroom.

XXXXX

Ruby and Bela arrived back at the hotel.

"I can't wait to get home." Ruby muttered. "I think Jack being as far away from Ianto is the best thing that can happen."

"I agree, but I have a feeling that this is not the end of things."

"You are right about that." The two women went into their separate rooms.

XXXXX

Ianto walked over to Jack. "It was good to see you again."

Jack smiled. "Yes it was. Ianto I am sorry how all of this happened. That I didn't trust you enough and I drove you away. I hope that we can stay in contact and remain friends. I am going to have a long life and don't want to have any more regrets when it comes to you."

Sam stood there watching, a frown marring his handsome features there was a deep pain in his chest.

Ianto smiled at Jack. "I would like that, you have been an important part of my life as long as you remember that I am with and am in love with Sam."

"Of course Ianto." Jack kissed him on the check and pulled him into an embrace. Ianto wrapped his arms around his ex-lover. Jack turned ever so slightly to look at Sam, he then winked at him.

Sam's face turned to anger; he knew that this wasn't the end.

The End


End file.
